User blog:TonicHedgefox/More Ideas for MKS
These are some ideas for v0.9 or above that would fit in the game. Character Suggestions *'Goomba - '''Everyone wants him, why not? If you want you can use my spritesheet if you want. The 5th colour should be a gold goomba from NSMB2. *'Sonic the Hedgehog - 'Now really, some games need a third party character and Sonic fits the candidate. He's been Mario's rival since 1991 and has a relationship with him in future games such as Mario & Sonic the Olympic Games and Super Smash Bros. There is also a possible chance of Link joining the battle but that's stupid. *'Rosalina - 'Rosalina would be a great character, maybe a diffrent moveset from SSB4 since you may not be able to do the duo format. *'Daisy - 'Since it's Mario Characters only (excluding mah sanic idea.) that makes Daisy able to join the roster because she's like Peach, and we need more clones anyway! *'8-bit Mario - 'A spritesheet is in the working for him, he'd fit so well even though he'll be a 4th mario clone, how about dropping Shadow Mario? Because he's Bowser Jr. *'WwwWario update - 'I think WwwWario is too much of a recolour, maybe add some headphones and mic to him. *'Steve - 'HI GUYS! Alternative Costumes *'Dark Bowser update - 'Make his sprites ACTUALLY Dark Bowser. *'Dry Bowser - 'Oh god, a better idea than Dark Bowser. Dry Bowser IS actually Bowser sometimes and easy to recolour from Bowser. Even though we already have Dry Bones. *'Better Koopa Colours - 'Change the shell colour! I know it will change the projectile but jeez. *'Fire and Ice Luigi - 'Cuz y not. *'The Return of the Black&White Skinswaps - '6 skin swaps, so much! :D *'Fire Peach & Shadow Queen - 'This may be a bit of a stretch but they're in Project M. *'Diddy Kong having a similar to Dixie Kong alt - 'From SSBB and SSB4 *'WwwWario turning into Wario - 'Since Wario does it, let WwwWario return the favor! *'SMG4 Alternative for Mario - 'Y not. Stage Suggestions *'8-bit Stage - 'If 8-bit Mario makes the cut, make him be unlockable and unlocked in the 8-bit Stage. *'The Observatory - 'Rosalina's Home Stage. *'Green Hill Zone - 'If Sonic makes hte cut. *'Metal Cavern - 'From SSB64. Classic Mode Suggestions *'Easy Mode - 'An easier difficulty where CPUs attack less and jump less. *'A mini-boss -''' I said earlier that Dark Bowser, Petey or King Bob-omb would fit but they're all playable. How about Dry Bowser if he isn't an alt or maybe Boom-Boom *'More Target Smash stages - '''A very easy one, easy one and very hard one. The Very Hard one can be located in hard mode as the 2nd target smash stage (the first now being just hard.) and the very easy and easy ones are in Easy Mode. *'Fix Giga Bowser Glitches - 'Sometimes hurting Giga Bowser while he's attacking knocks him back, causing his path to go weird and everywhere. Make him not knockback or something. Item Suggestions *'Mini Mushroom - 'Shrinks upon contact (no punching needed) that makes the character's hitbox smaller but lose double the amount of damage. *'Spring Board - 'Appears and then disappears, can be jumped on to be bounced higher. Extra Suggestions *'Debug Mode - 'An extra mode activated by pressing the Air Dodge button at the titlescreen. You can select what 2 characters you want to appear, what character is a cpu and what stage to go on. (this includes the Boss Stage and Target Smash Stages.) *'That Creepy MKS - '''In debug mode, you can click a Creepy MKS button that makes that game start. (while writing this a creepy noise from mc struck) Category:Blog posts